Vacaciones
by IleGwenBella
Summary: Los chicos van de vacaciones pero ocurrirá mucho mas
1. Las vacaciones

Ben 10 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Man of Acction

Los chicos se tomaron unas vacaciones de los chicos malos y dejaron a unos plomeros acargo…

Kevin estaba en su garaje alistando el camper 2 y su equipage.

-A ver… shorts de baño…, listo, ropa interior limpia… listo, camisetas… listo, mmm creo que eso es todo… ah..! los zapatos!..., ahora si, todo listo.

A las 6:00 llegaba a la casa de Gwen, fue a tocar el timbre y sale la mamá de Gwen a atenderlo…

Desde la puerta…

-Buenos días señora, que tal amaneció?

-Buenos días Kevin, muy bien gracias por preguntar

-Y Gwen?-dice levantando la cabeza tratando de ver detrás de la madre de Gwen-¿ya se levanto?

-Si desde hace un buen rato anda como loca buscando sus cosas, pasa esta en su cuarto

-OK, ire a ayudarla-sube las escaleras rápidamente y en el pasillo se encuentra a Gwen saliendo de bañarse.-Hola Gwe…-dice kevin chocando contra una pared de mana ni un poco transparente y cae al suelo.

-Todo anda bien ahí?-pregunta la madre de Gwen

-Si mamá, Kevin resbaló eso es todo-dice Gwen sin sacar la pared de mana

-Gwen?, soy yo, Kevin

-Ya lo sé solo date la vuelta y no mires…

-Porque?, solo quería saludarte

-Es que me estaba bañando y olvide la toalla en mi cuarto

-Ah… , espera-se quita la camisa- ponte esto-se la tira estando de espaldas-cúbrete y ve a tu cuarto y llamame cuando estes lista

-OK-dice Gwen mientras se pone la camisa de Kevin e iba a su cuarto

Kevin oyó sentado en el suelo la puerta del cuarto abrirse

-Adelante pasa-decia Gwen con una bata de baño puesta y con la cara rojísima de la vergüenza, Kevin se levanta entra y ella cierra la puerta

-Gwen, lo siento, debi esperarte abajo, yo no sabia, disculpa tu madre…-Gwen lo calla con un beso en la mejilla y le dice:

-Eres el mejor-lo abraza-aquí esta tu camisa-kevin todo rojo le dice:

-Tranquila no es nada-toma su camisa-¿Por qué soy el mejor?

-Porque no eres un pervertido y me cuidas-ella sonríe y se sienta en la cama

-Es que te quiero mucho y también es mi deber como novio-se rie y empieza a ponerse la camisa

Gwen lo detiene y le dice:

-Quedate asi, no escondas tus musculos-se rie sonrojada

-OK-dice el sonrojado

-¿Por qué viniste tan temprano? Dijiste que vendrías a las 10:00

-Es que… quería verte y quería ver si necesitabas ayuda… por eso vine temprano

-Ah… yo te iba a llamar pero no quería molestarte

-No es molestia, sabes que yo dejo lo que sea que haga en el momento y vengo a verte si me llamas

-Ya se pero… a veces pienso que te incomodo

-Claro que no, sabes que vengo cuando quieras y tu puedes ir a mi garaje a cualquier hora…

Continuara…

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste dejen reviews porfa


	2. La salida de Bellwood

Ella sonríe y se va detrás del cambiador

-Me vas a ayudar a elegir traje de baño-Kevin se sonroja y le dice:

-Gwen elígelo tu, que tengo que ver yo… o pídeselo a tu madre…

-No…, es a ti que te tiene que gustar…-se rie-No, e solo una broma tranquilo-se rie

-Ah… menos mal-Kevin rie y Gwen sale de detrás del cambiador con un mini short y una camisa sin mangas

-¿Por qué menos mal?-Gwen rie y se acuestan, ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho de kevin y este la abraza y asi quedan dormidos

La mamá de Gwen entra al cuarto y los ve, sonrie, suspira y sale del cuarto.

Se despiertan a las 9:00 Kevin se pone la camisa y baja con las maletas de Gwen y las coloca en el auto, ella baja rápidamente detrás de el pero se encuentra con su madre en el camino

-Gwendolyn!-dice su madre, ella voltea y pone una cara de ´´que hice ahora´´

-Queria felicitarte, tienes un gran chico como novio-justo entra Kevin

-Kevin estábamos hablando de ti-Kevin desentendido mira a la madre de Gwen-eres un buen chico que suerte que mi Gweny te haya encontrado

-Bueno…este… Gracias señora, Gwen ¿nos vamos?-Gwen abraza a su madre, se despide, y suben al auto y se van al garaje

-¿Que no íbamos a buscar a Ben y a Julie?-dice Gwen

-Ben quiere conducir hasta aquí-Kevin trae dos sodas y se sientan en la cama a hablar y se quedan dormidos abrazados nuevamente

Ben y Julie llegan y los encuentran dormidos

-Mira Ben- dice Julie apuntando a Gwen y a Kevin-que románticos!…

-Los despertare jaja! ¡Amenaza acuática!-Lanza chorros de agua contra Gwen y Kevin

-Ahh!-grita Gwen mojada y asustada-Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!-Ben moja a Kevin y este cae de la cama muy fuerte

-Ben! ya basta!-dice Julie

-Tennyson!-dice Kevin enojado-si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya estarias muerto-Kevin rie y se levanta

-Y... nos vamos?-decia Ben huyendo de su prima-ya estamos listos?...

-Benjamin Tennyson ven aqui en este mismo instante!-decia Gwen empapada y muy enojada

-Lo siento no me hagas nada...-decia Ben corriendo al camper

-Ya vamonos se hace tarde-decia Julie subiendo a la nave

-Ok, Gwen vas a ir asi de mojada?-pregunto Kevin

-No, me cambiare en la nave

-Yo arreglo eso,¡Tortutornado!

-No Ben! nisiquiera lo pienses-decia Gwen retrocediendo pero Ben ya empezo a soplar

-Ups! creo que exagere un poco

-Ben!-decia Gwen con los pelos todos parados

-Oh..oh..., Kevin ya vamonos antes de que Gwen me haga algo...

**Continuara...**


End file.
